Silent Evil
by Zaikia
Summary: S.T.A.R.S. is sent on a mission to find a group of people that disappeared in a town called Silent Hill. Not knowing the danger that awaits them, the vulnerable group enters the town and realizes the terrifying nightmare they will be put through.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Evil**

Summary: S.T.A.R.S. is sent on a mission to find a group of people that disappeared in a town called Silent Hill. Not knowing the danger that awaits them, the vulnerable group enters the town and realizes the terrifying nightmare they will be put through. Includes OC.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Captain! Captain!" I shouted as I rushed into the Captain's office, making him wince from my high-pitched shouting.

"What is it Shell?" Wesker asks, obviously annoyed.

I slapped a paper onto his desk and grinned. "Have you ever been on a ghost hunt?"

He sighed and pushed his sunglasses onto his face. "No."

"Well, I have the PERFECT place!" I pointed to the name of the place. "Silent Hill, Pennsylvania. It's a ghost town. There was an accident involved with underground mines and now it's abandoned. Can we go? Please!"

He blinked from behind his sunglasses. "I'll say this once and only once. There are no such things as ghosts."

I frowned. "Have you ever seen one?"

"No, because they don't exist."

"They do too exist!" I argued.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do! Can we go?"

"No and quit bothering me with the subject." He returned to his paperwork.

My frown deepened and I snatched the paper off his desk. "Jerk." I muttered and headed towards the door. Wesker's phone rang and he answered it as I left the room.

I was halfway down the hallway when I heard my name being called. "Hartford!" Wesker said.

I halfway turned around and he slightly grinned. "Looks like you got your wish."

…..

"OMG, I can't wait to go!" I squealed like a fangirl.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Go where?"

"Silent Hill!" I answered excitedly. "It's a ghost town and I get to go! Squeeeee!"

"What's Silent Hill?" Jill asks.

"As Hartford said a ghost town." Wesker replied as he entered the room with a paper in his hand. "We've been given a mission."

"What kind of mission Captain?" Barry asks.

"Well, as I was told, there was a group of people that disappeared in Silent Hill about 2 weeks ago and STARS was now informed of it." Wesker answered, adjusting his sunglasses. "There is only one thing that is strange. The people living in near towns won't go near Silent Hill at all. It's a fact that it's a ghost town, but it's also a person's 'worst nightmare'."

"How can a town be someone's 'worst nightmare'?" Chris asks.

"I don't care!" I said happily. "I'm glad we get to go!"

"The ones going on this mission will be Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, myself, Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers and Shell Hartford. We're going by chopper and then driving the rest of the way up there." The Captain answered. "Everyone be ready in an hour." And he left.

"Oh my god, this is freaking awesome!" I pumped my fist into the air.

"Why is it so awesome?" Rebecca asks.

"We get to go to a real ghost town." I answered with a grin. "I asked Wesker if we could go earlier and he said no. But that changed when we got the call."

"I don't get why you're so excited." Barry says.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to visit a ghost town. Silent Hill…..has quite a ring to it." I grinned.

"I don't know how she got onto the team." Joseph muttered.

This earned him a smack over the head from my palm.

Within a half hour, I was ready to go. "I wanna goooo!" I whined.

"Do you really want to go to Silent Hill that bad?" Brad asks.

"Yes!" I answered happily. "Silent Hill sounds so scary I'm just waiting to step foot into it."

"And you complain me of being weird." Brad muttered.

"Alright, that's enough chatter." Wesker said. "Since everyone is ready, we might as well leave and get an early start on this mission."

"How long will it take to get there?" Jill asks.

"2 hours by chopper and then 3 by truck. Alright, let's move out."

….

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I shouted when the truck drove over a large pothole, causing me to hit my head on the ceiling of the truck. "Stupid road…."

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asks.

I tenderly rubbed the sore spot. "Yea, I'll be fine Rebecca. Yo Captain, how much longer?"

"We should be there soon." Brad answered. He was the one driving.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Calm down Hartford." The captain said. "If my directions are correct, we should be there within the hour."

"Ouch…..my butt hurts." I stood up and twisted my back, hearing a very loud crack. The whole team started at me. "What?"

"You're weird." Joseph commented.

"Shut it dumbass!"

"Who're calling a dumbass!"

"Who else would I be calling a dumbass!"

"Bitch!"

"Jackass!"

"Freak!"

"Twat!"

SMACK

"Ow! Captain, that hurt!" I whined, holding the now sore spot, which was the same spot I hit my head earlier.

"I've had just about enough of this ridiculous bickering." Wesker stated and crossed his arms over his chest. Joseph rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"I told you I get headaches easily and you hit me over the head." I grumbled.

"Don't get smart Hartford. You're lucky we even got this mission and-."

"What the hell!" Brad suddenly yelled and swerved the truck. Everyone yelled out as the truck tipped to the side and began rolling down a hill. Once the truck stopped, that's when I blacked out.

"Ow…" I groaned and pried my eyes open. The truck doors were open and I could make out a few bodies. I felt warm liquid drip down my temple as I began to get up. "Ugh…Chris? Jill? Captain?" I called out as I stumbled out of the truck, falling to my knees on the cool grass. "Hello?"

"Shell!" Rebecca and Jill came running over. "You okay?" Rebecca asks.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnn…." We all heard Chris groan.

"Chris!" Jill said and rushed over to him. I guess he must've been thrown out too.

Rebecca pulled out a quaze from her pack and pressed it to my temple. "Where's the captain?"

"Man…that hurt…." Joseph said and crawled out of the truck.

"Yo!" Brad shouted from the front.

"I'm coming!" Joseph rushed up to the front, opening the door. "You okay man?" he helped Brad climb out of the truck.

"I'm good man, just a little dizzy." Brad answered and jumped to the ground with Joseph.

"Where's the Captain?" Jill shouts as she helped Chris up.

Joseph went into the truck, looked around and came back out. "He's not in the truck. He must've been thrown out."

I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Wesker!"

When I didn't get an answer, I called out again and this time, I heard a slight groan from about ten feet away from me. "He's over here!" Rebecca and I rushed over to the captain as he slowly began to wake up.

To my surprise, Wesker's sunglasses had survived and all he had was a cut on his right temple and a cut on his right arm. "Ugh…sorry cap, gotta take the glasses off." I reached up and pulled the sunglasses off his face, reveling his icy blue eyes. Rebecca began to tend to his injuries as the others walked over.

"How come you swerved?" Chris asks Brad.

"I saw someone walking across the road!" Brad answered. "It looked like a girl."

"What she look like?" Jill asks.

"I didn't see much, but I did see that she had black hair and wore a blue dress."

"I'm fine Rebecca, thank you." Wesker snatched his sunglasses from me and placed them back onto his face, standing up. "Alright, since everyone is alive and well-."

I snorted.

He glared at me. "Our mission is still in progress, so let's recover whatever we can from the truck and keep moving to Silent Hill."

I got the bad feeling in the bit of my stomach and I didn't like it at all.

"Shell, what's wrong?" Jill asks.

I shook my head. "Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Evil**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Man…..my feet hurt." I muttered, rubbing my ankle tenderly as I walked.

"What did the girl look like again Brad?" Joseph asks.

"Black hair, wearing a blue dress. She looked to be about 13 or 14 years old." Brad answered. "Are we getting any closer to the town?"

"To be honest…." Wesker lowered his gun. "I'm not quite sure."

I scoffed. "Great, we're lost."

RUSTLE

Both me and Joseph gasped and held onto each other like a couple of frightened children. "W-what was that?" I ask.

"I think it came from over there." Jill pointed over to the woods, which were right next to the cracked road.

We heard the rustling again and then something jumped out. Both Joseph and I screamed and Joseph jumped into my arms, Scooby-Doo style. "Joseph…..you're too heavy." I struggled.

"You two are morons." Wesker said.

"Ahhhh!" I yelped when Joseph's weight took me down and we both were on the ground. "My back….!" I moaned, holding my head as Joseph and I looked at what had jumped out. A deer.

Everyone glared at both of us. We chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

The deer froze and looked at us before running back into the woods.

"I think it was afraid of you Joseph." Brad snickered.

"Shut it!"

"You mind getting off my back?" I ask.

"Sorry man."

"Alright, now is everyone done screaming?" Wesker asks in an annoyed voice.

We all nodded.

"Good, let's get a move on."

We walked for what seemed like 30 minutes and it began to get really foggy to where we couldn't see. "Hm, I think I have a flashlight in here somewhere…..aha!" I pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, shining it into the team's faces.

"Don't shine that in my face." Brad said.

"Did anybody else bring flashlights?" Wesker asks.

In total, I had brought five flashlights and both Brad and Joseph brought one. I gave one to Wesker, Jill, Chris and Rebecca, so everyone had a flashlight.

"Man, this fog is so thick." Chris commented as we trailed further down the road. The fog only got thicker.

"I highly doubt we'll find those people now." Joseph says.

We walked until we came to an observation deck. "Hey, a lake!" I said and went to the edge of the deck, looking at the lake. "Then we must be close to the town."

"You are correct Hartford." Wesker said as he came out of the restroom with about 4 maps. "We are on the observation deck right now and that lake is called Toluca Lake. There's a trail that leads to the town and it should take about 15 or 20 minutes."

I frowned. "Why so long?"

….

Once we finally entered the town, we noticed something was falling from the sky and some of it fell onto my face. I rubbed it off. "Ash?"

"Ash falling from the sky?" Brad commented. "That's weird."

Since Wesker was right beside me, I felt him shudder. I raised an eyebrow when I glanced at him. Since when does he shudder? "Wesker…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The town is too big, so we'll split into four teams. Team 1 is Hartford and I, team 2 is Chris and Jill, team 3 is Rebecca and Barry and team 4 is Joseph and Brad." He handed out a map for each team. "Split up and search for the missing persons. If you happen to find any, radio me immediately."

I looked around and spotted a flower shop near us. As the others began to walk off in different directions, I walked towards the flower shop.

"Where are you going?" I heard Wesker ask.

"Checking out the flower shop. If we're gonna find these missing persons, we need to search this town from top to bottom." I answered as I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I brought out my gun and readied it. With a grunt, I kicked the door open, nearly breaking it off its hinges and stepped into the flower shop, looking around.

"Breaking and entering, nice." The captain said as he walked in behind me.

"It's not necessarily breaking and entering unless someone is here." I said with a grin.

RUSTLE

My gun and flashlight went over to the counter where the rusting cash register sat. "Captain." I whispered and I motioned him over to the counter. He nodded and quietly moved around the counter while I went to the other side.

I silently counted to three and we both pointed our guns behind the counter, but saw nothing. I raised an eyebrow. "I swear I heard rustling." I said as I walked behind the counter, searching around.

"Maybe it was your imagination." Wesker said as he began to search around the shop.

I knelt down and moved a box out of the way when a rat jumped out at me. I yelped and jumped onto the counter, watching the rat scurry off. "Ugh, I hate rats! This place is fucking creepy." I jumped off the counter, returning with Wesker.

"There's nothing here. Let's move on and see if we can find any of the missing persons."

I nodded and we left the flower shop.

**Chris and Jill**

Jill shuddered. "I don't like this town at all." She shined her flashlight down the foggy street.

"Me neither. It gives me the creeps." Chris agreed.

Jill suddenly happened to shine her flashlight at the sidewalk and saw the body of a male adult. "Chris! Over there!"

The two rushed over to the male and Chris knelt down, checking for a pulse. "He's dead. Looks like he was attacked by something." He said as Jill pulled the wallet out of the man's back pocket.

"I found his ID. John….Howards. Radio the captain and see if he was one of the missing persons." Jill says.

"Chris to Wesker." Chris said on the radio. "Over."

There was static for a moment. _"What is it Chris?" _the captain asks.

"We found a man named John Howards. Was he on the missing persons list?"

"_Shell, check to see if a 'John Howards' was on the missing persons list." _

"_On it." _Shell said. There was some rustling. _"Yeah, is he alive Chris?" _

"No, he's dead. It looked like he was attacked by something." Chris answered.

Wesker sighed. _"Alright, I guess we'll mark him off. Radio if you find another." _

"Got it."

**Wesker and Shell**

I marked a line through John Howards and sighed, folding up the paper and putting it into my back pocket along with the pen. "Remember when I said I wanted to come here?"

"Yes."

"Well, I regret it now. I wanna go home….."

"We can't leave until we find all the missing persons…..alive or dead."

I sighed. _Great, I'm gonna die a horrible death in a town that I wanted to come to. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Evil**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Where do you think we should head next?" I ask.

Wesker pulled out the map and looked at it for a moment. "The next nearest place is a Mexican restaurant." He put the map into his back pocket. "Let's check that out."

We walked through the thick fog until we heard what sounded like growling. "You hear that?" I ask.

"Yes." He answered. "Keep your guard up."

I nodded and readied my gun, looking around for the source of the growling. All of a sudden, I saw two dark figures through the fog. They didn't seem very tall. "Over there." I said and we both pointed our guns as the figures walked out of the fog.

I gasped. "The hell….?"

They looked like dogs, but with rotten and deteriorating flesh. "Looks like we found our culprit." Wesker said, cocking his gun.

The weird-looking dogs growled ferociously and began running towards us. We both fired our guns and ended up getting a few shots at both dogs. They yelped and fell to the ground, blood appearing underneath of them. I gulped as we approached them and Wesker nudged their bodies with his foot. "They're dead."

"Ugh, what is wrong with this town?" I shouted.

He whacked me over the head. "Be quiet. We don't want to attract attention to more of those things." He said and I followed him as we walked towards the Mexican restaurant.

"Ow…..and that was the same spot too you bastard….." I muttered as we entered the restaurant. Once we entered, I shined my flashlight down and saw a trail of blood leading between the walkways and around the corner. "Hey." I nudged Wesker and shined my flashlight at the trail of blood. "Should we follow it?"

"Yes, it might lead to something." He answered and he went first with me trailing behind him. I had tapped my flashlight on top of my gun earlier so I could move more easily. Did the same with Wesker too and wherever I pointed my gun, my flashlight would shine in the same direction.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind me and I quickly whirled around, seeing nothing. "Someone's here." I said.

I kept looking around when a saw a small, dark figure dart underneath one of the far tables and I aimed my gun at the figure, only to stop.

The figure reveled to be a girl, about 7 years old with shoulder length brown hair, light blue eyes and wore blue jeans with a white shirt, a blue jacket over it and shoes.

"Hey Cap'." I motioned over to the little girl. He nodded and we both slowly approached the girl. She was hiding underneath the table with a slight look of fear on her face. I got on one knee in front of the girl. "Hey sweetie." I said softly, reaching out towards her. She put herself more against the wall under the table. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. We're here to take you home."

The girl seemed to hesitate, but then she crawled out from underneath the table and rushed into my arms, burying her face in my shoulder and putting her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back as she softly cried. "It's okay." I said softly.

The girl finally calmed down and pulled back from me a little, but still kept her arms around my neck. I smiled gently. "There we go." I wiped her tears away. "I'm Shell and this is Wesker. What's your name?"

"Leigh Howards." The girl answered.

"Shell, check the list." Wesker said.

I nodded and pulled out the list and the pen. Looking at the list, a Leigh Howards was on the list. I put a check mark beside her name and put the list and pen away. "Okay Leigh, is your father's name John Howards?"

Leigh nodded. "My parents and I hid in here from those mean dogs. My daddy went out to find food…..but daddy never came back."

I frowned and glanced up at Wesker. He nodded and then I looked back at Leigh. "Sweetie….um, I don't know how to tell you this….but your daddy is gone. We um….found his body and we believe he was attacked by those dogs."

"What about my mommy? She left to look for my daddy…..and she never came back either." Leigh sniffled as tears began to show in her eyes. She buried her face in my shoulder again and cried softly.

I rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Leigh…..we haven't found your mother yet."

"_Captain, come in. Over." _Joseph's voice said from the radio.

"This is Wesker. What did you find Joseph?" Wesker asks.

"_We found the body of a woman named Sasha Howards. She's dead. Looks like she was attacked by some animal." _Joseph answered.

I pulled the list back out and crossed off Sasha Howards, Leigh's mother and put the list and pen away.

"We found the daughter that belongs to the Howards. Chris radioed earlier. He found the daughter's father dead."

"_Man….two dead….one alive so far." _Joseph sighed. _"Alright, we'll radio again if we find anything." _

"Good luck." Wesker said and put the radio on his belt. "We'd better move on, see if we can find any more of the missing persons."

I nodded. "Leigh, can you walk?"

She nodded and released me. I stood up and she took my hand instantly and we left the Mexican restaurant. Suddenly, the same dogs from earlier appeared; only there were at least 6.

"It's the mean dogs!" Leigh said in a frightened voice and clung to my leg.

Wesker and I began shooting at them as the rushed at us. My gun clicked and I clicked the button, letting the magnum fall out. I began reaching for another magnum and just put it in when one of the dogs lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. My gun clattered away. Leigh screamed and ran back into the Mexican restaurant.

I struggled to keep the dog away from my face and trying to reach for my gun at the same time. "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled and kicked the dog off. I grabbed my gun and turned to the dog as it lunged; shooting it between the eyes and it fell dead to the ground.

Wesker finished off the last of the dogs and clicked his magnum out, putting another one in. "Leigh, you can come out now." I said.

Leigh ran out and put her arms around my waist.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Wesker says.

**Joseph and Brad**

"Man, this town gives me the creeps." Joseph said as the two slowly walked through the foggy, vacant street. Ash was still slowly falling from the sky.

"You said it." Brad shuddered. "Gives me the chills."

"_Brad, Joseph, come in. Over." _Shell's voice said from the radio.

Joseph snapped the radio from his belt. "This is Joseph, what's the trouble?"

"_Hey, have you guys seen any weird-looking dogs?" _

"No, why?"

"_Wesker and I encountered them just a few minutes ago. This is the second time. Be careful guys, they are very aggressive. Where are you guys at?" _

"Near a place called Big Jay's." Joseph answered.

"_Alright, just be really careful guys." _

"We will." Joseph put the radio on his belt. "Weird-looking dogs?"

Brad shrugged. "Who knows?"

The two moved slowly down the road until they heard growling as three dogs appeared from the fog. The weird-looking ones. "That must be them." Joseph said as he and Brad took aim.

After killing the dogs, the two exchanged looks. "What the hell is going on here man?" Brad asks.

"I don't know, but-."

Joseph's sentence was cut off when a loud siren began to wail.

**Rebecca and Barry**

"The hell?" Barry says.

"Is that a siren?" Rebecca asks.

**Chris and Jill**

Chris and Jill heard the siren and it began to get dark.

"Chris…?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

**Wesker and Shell**

I shined my flashlight around when it went pitch black, but you could still see stuff almost 2 or three feet from you. "What the hell is going on?" I ask.

"It does this." Leigh said.

"What?" I looked down at her.

"It gets dark like this. It's scary….that's when the monsters come out." She shivered, holding onto my hand tightly.

Wesker gave me a glance and then to Leigh. "What monsters?"

"Many of them….." Leigh shuddered.

"Cap, what to you think we should do?" I ask.

"Just move quietly and slowly. We don't want to attract any attention." He answered.

"Got it." I said and we trailed after him.

About 15 minutes later, we came to a place called Nelly's Bar. "Should we check it out?"

He nodded and we walked into the bar, shining our flashlights around. "I feel like we're being watched." I whisper.

Leigh tugged on my hand and whimpered. I looked down at her and noticed she was looking behind me. "There's something behind us." She whimpered.

Both Wesker and I shined our flashlights and saw many faceless, child-like monsters. Some carried small knives and some didn't.

"Shoot 'em!" I shouted and we began shooting at them.

The monsters screeched and prowled towards us. We backed away and around the corner, still firing and they still followed us. Suddenly, one of them lunged at me, grabbing my legs and with a yell, I fell to the ground, my gun clattering away.

Leigh screamed and ran somewhere into the bar.

"Leigh!" I yelled her name and the creatures began to grab at me. "Get off me! Get off me!"

"Don't move!" Wesker ordered and began shooting at the creatures as they were grabbing me. Suddenly, one of them latched onto his left leg and knocked him off balance, making him fall to the ground.

"Get off me!" I screamed and kicked the creatures away, rolling over and crawling for my gun, but the creatures grabbed at me again and pulled me towards them. "Let go! Get off me!" I screamed and turned over to face them, trying to kick them off.

Suddenly, same siren from before began to wail and the creatures screeched, backing away as they began to…disappear.

I let out a sigh and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Evil**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Is she okay?"

"Might've hit her head, but she'll be okay."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Leigh and Wesker's forms hovering over me. "Agh….." I groaned and sat up, tenderly rubbing the back of my head. I noticed that it wasn't dark anymore and the town was now back to its normal…..place, foggy and falling ash. "Guess I passed out…" I said.

"Don't worry. I just woke up 10 minutes ago." Wesker said as he helped me stand.

"Oh, that's comforting." I said. "That was so weird….those creatures backed away….almost like they were afraid of that strange siren."

"Those creatures….." Leigh began. "They only come out when it gets dark like that."

"How long have you been here?"

"2 weeks." She answered.

I sighed and grabbed my gun off the floor. "I just don't understand…..there's something going on in this town and I don't like it. Not at all." I said.

The captain put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this. We just need to find the other missing persons first." His hand fell from my shoulder.

I snorted. "That's if we make it out of here."

**Chris and Jill**

Chris woke to a weight on his shoulder and he glanced over to see Jill sleeping. He smiled slightly and moved to brush some of her hair out of her face. She then yawned and opened her eyes. "Is it over?"

"Yeah." He answered and stood, helping Jill up.

"What happened? Why did it get all dark?" she asks.

"I don't know."

"_Wesker to Chris." _

Chris snatched the radio from his belt. "Hey Captain."

"_How are you and Jill holding up? Any missing persons?" _

"We're doing alright and we haven't found anybody yet. We up all the way by Ridgeview Medical Clinic."

"_Alright, have you heard from the others?" _

"Rebecca and Barry informed us before that siren went off the second time. And then Joseph and Brad radioed us about encountering some weird-looking dogs." Chris answered.

"_That's….good. I'll contact the others and see how they are. Over and out." _

**Wesker and Shell**

Wesker put the radio on his belt after speaking to Rebecca, Barry, Joseph and Brad. They all seemed to be doing alright.

"Where to next?" I ask.

He pulled out the map from his back pocket and un-folded it. "Let's head over to Happy Burger. We might find someone there." He folded the map back up and put it in his back pocket.

I nodded as Leigh took my hand and we walked to Happy Burger since it was just across from Nelly's Bar. All of a sudden, we heard a scream. Leigh screamed as she looked up.

We looked up and saw a winged-monster. Both Wesker and I took aim and began to shoot at it. But it was fast and flew down towards us. "Duck!" the three of us ducked.

I closed one eye and took aim. "Die you monster." I whispered and pulled the trigger as the creature turned to us. The bullet went right through its head and it screeched weakly, falling to the ground and twitching a little. I walked towards the creature and shot it through the head again. "Just to be sure."

The three of us looked through Happy Burger and didn't find anyone. We looked at the map again and found the next nearest place: the Grand Market.

As we walked through the fog, I saw a figure in the fog. "Hey!" I shouted at it. The figure seemed to see me and ran off. "Stay here." I said to Leigh and ran off after the figure.

"Get back here Shell! It's too dangerous!" I heard Wesker shout.

I ran after the figure for what seemed like several minutes until I came to the Grand Market. I was just about to run around the corner when someone popped out and pointed its gun at me. "Freeze!" it was a woman with short blonde hair and wearing a police uniform.

I pointed my gun at her. "How 'bout you freeze?"

"I'm a police officer. Drop the gun or I'll shoot." She warned.

"And I'm with STARS. Drop your gun or I'll shoot." I warned.

The woman gave me a weird look. "STARS?"

Wesker and Leigh soon came up from behind me. "Lower your gun." Wesker told me.

I narrowed my eyes, but lowered my gun anyway. "Who are you people?" the woman asks.

"We're with a special group called STARS. I'm their captain, Wesker." Wesker answered.

Leigh came over and gripped my hand. The woman stared at us for a moment, but then she lowered her gun and put it on her belt. "Okay Wesker, why are you here?"

"We got a call about missing people here in Silent Hill." I answered. "Leigh is one of them."

"And how many more of you are there?"

"6 more. All are in teams of two." Wesker answered. "Now, since we've answered your questions, it would be fair if you answered some of ours."

"Yeah, like what's your name?" I ask. "I'm Shell and this is Leigh."

"The name's Cybil Bennett. I was sent here after we lost communication." The woman replied. "Where are you three heading?"

"Grand Marker to look for the missing people." I answered.

"Mind if I join you?" Cybil asks.

I glanced at Wesker, who just shrugged. I looked back to Cybil. "Fine with me. Just don't point your gun at me anymore."

**Rebecca and Barry**

"No stop! Get away from me!" a girl's voice screamed.

"Sounds like trouble." Barry said and readied his gun.

A girl of 17 years old came running around the corner and hid behind Rebecca. "S-shoot it!"

A weird-looking dog came from around the corner and growled deeply before lunging at the three. Barry easily took it down with a few bullets.

Rebecca began to comfort the girl. "What's your name?"

"M-Michelle Wilson." The girl shuddered.

Barry took the radio off his belt. "Barry to Wesker."

"_This is Wesker." _

"We found a girl named Michelle Wilson. Is she on the missing persons list?"

There was a slight rustling. _"Yeah, she alive?" _Shell asks.

"Yeah."

"_Two alive and two dead…." _Shell said.

"_Where are you two at?" _Wesker asks.

"Silent Hill Saving Bank."

"_Alright, good job. Over and out." _

**Wesker and Shell**

"Found one alive." Wesker said as he put the radio on his belt.

I sighed in relief. "That's good."

"I'm guessing that was another team." Cybil says.

"Yeah. Barry and Rebecca." I answered. "So, shall we enter the Grand Market?"

Just as we reached the entrance into the Grand Market, the same siren began wailing and it began to get dark.

"Oh-no…" I said. "Leigh, stay close to me."

She nodded and held onto my hand tightly. The four of us entered the Grand Market when it became pitch-black. "Man, I hate this so much." I muttered.

"What's going on?" Cybil asks as she shined her flashlight.

"We're not entirely sure either." Wesker answered.

"Monsters come out when this happens." Leigh said.

"Yeah, just be careful." I said as we moved through the market. There was rotten food on counters and on the floor. "I hope we don't see those little creatures again. They scared the hell outta me the first time."

I suddenly heard scuffling. "I think we should leave." I say.

"Good idea. Let's go, now." Wesker said and we began to run to the entrance.

We left the Grand Market when we heard growling. "Not them again…." I muttered angrily. The same dog-like creatures appeared from before, except their faces were covered in worms. "Oh fuck…..shoot it!"

The three of us began to shoot at the monster and it didn't even get the chance to attack.

"Whew, thank god." I sighed in relief.

Until we heard more growling and more of them appeared.

"Why?" I shouted.

"Forget it, just run!" Wesker shouted.

I picked up Leigh and began to run after the others and to my surprise, I was slightly faster than them. "You guys are slowpokes! I'm carrying more weight and you're slower than me!"

"Just shut up and run!" Wesker said.

We finally reached a large apartment building and ran in, shutting the door behind us and we used our bodies to keep the door closed as the monsters smashed into it, trying to break in.

"This is just great." I muttered.

All of a sudden, the siren went off and the outside and inside slowly began to lighten up.

The banging stopped and now it was normal.

We all sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." I said, still holding Leigh and yawned loudly. "Man, I'm exhausted."

"We should find a place to sleep for a while." Cybil suggested.

….

Cybil placed the blanket over the sleeping Shell and Leigh and sighed, sitting down on the couch. They had stuff placed in front of the door, just in case. "Why don't you get some sleep? I can take first watch." She said as Wesker looked out the window.

"I'm fine."

"You've been in this hell-hole longer than me. Get some sleep. I'll be fine." Cybil smiled a little.

The captain sighed and took his radio off his belt. "Wesker to Chris."

"_This is Chris." _

"We're taking a break for a while. If we don't answer, we'll probably be asleep."

"_Okay Captain, want me to tell the others?" _

"Yes."

"_Alright. Get some sleep Captain. You sound like you need it." _

Wesker shut the radio off and placed it on his belt. He placed his gun on the end table and sat down on the edge of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Shell. "I shouldn't have brought her here."

"Why not? Are you two close or something?" Cybil asks.

"She wanted to come to Silent Hill and I said no. But that changed when we got the call about the missing persons. No one else volunteered, so I picked who was going." He answered and for the first time that day, took his sunglasses off, rubbing his eyes before lying down beside Shell. The bed was a king sized, so it was big enough for all of them.

"I guess she regrets coming here now." Cybil said softly.

Wesker put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Yeah….." he mumbled before he finally fell asleep.

Cybil smiled gently and looked out the window, watching the ash slowly fall from the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Evil**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Shell, wake up." I heard Cybil's voice.

"Mh….huh….?" I mumbled and opened my eyes. Leigh was slowly waking up. "What's wrong Cybil?"

"Your captain….he's not here."

"What?" I sat up, shoving the covers off.

"I woke up and he was gone."

"Shit." I whispered and jumped off the bed, grabbing my gun/flashlight. "Well, he couldn't have gone far."

Suddenly, the siren began wailing and the environment began to get dark. "Leigh, stay close." I whispered to her. She nodded and held my hand tightly as the three of us left the room.

The hallways were pitch-black and we heard water dripping. "Wesker?" I called out his name.

We quietly and slowly moved down the hallway until we came to a stairway. I shined my flashlight and saw a trail of blood leading up the stairs. Cybil knelt down and touched the trail with her fingers. "It's warm….must of been recent." She stood up, seeing the expression on my face. "Hey," she put a hand on my shoulder. "We're gonna find him." Her hand fell from my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked up the stairs. The trail of blood went a little farther down the hallway and into room number 207. Cybil went on one side of the door and I went on the other. I silently counted to three and nodded to her. She also nodded and moved, kicking the door open.

There were candles lit all around the large apartment room and in the middle of the living room were 3 kids, two girls and a boy. The girls looked around ages 6-8 years old and the boy looked about 13-years old. And on the floor was an unconscious Wesker.

"Oh-no." I whispered and put my gun on my belt, rushing over to the captain. "Captain?" I shook his shoulder.

"We found him in the hallway." The 6 year-old girl said.

"We believe he was attacked by one of those child-like creatures." The boy said.

I then noticed several slash and cut marks on Wesker's legs, arms and face. I took the sunglasses off and placed them in my breast pocket. I took my backpack off my back and got out some peroxide and bandages.

"What are your names?" Cybil asks.

"I'm Leslie Night." The 6-year old girl answered.

"I'm Ashley Jones." The 8-year old girl replied.

"And I'm Steve Parris." The boy says.

"Cybil, do me a favor and grab the paper and pen from my back pocket and put a check by their names." I said as I tended to Wesker's injuries.

Minutes later, Cybil put the pen and paper into my back pocket. "How long you guys been living here?" she asks.

"About a week and a half. We stay here and be careful when we go out because those monsters are out there." Ashley replied.

I was tending to the last of Wesker's injuries when he groaned and began to stir. "Cybil, come help me." I said.

She walked over. "What do I need to do?"

I carefully put an arm around the captain's shoulders and cautiously sat him up. "Check his head for any cuts or bumps. If he has a concussion, we'll have to be sure."

Cybil checked and shook her head. "There's nothing."

I nodded. "Okay….." I watched as the captain put a hand to his face and shook his head a few times before opening his icy blue eyes. "You okay Cap?"

"I….believe so. Where are we?"

"In room 207. We found three more of the missing persons. Three kids." I answered.

"_Joseph to Shell." _

I grabbed the radio off my belt. "This is Shell, what's up Joseph?"

"_Where are you guys at?" _

"Bluecreek Apartments. Found three of the missing persons. All kids." I answered.

"_Okay, we are actually right next to the Bluecreek Apartments. We haven't found anyone yet." _Joseph said.

"Alright, we'll meet up with you guys outside and figure out where to go from there."

"_See ya in a bit." _

I put the radio on my belt and helped Wesker stand. "Alright, Joseph and Brad are outside waiting for us. We should go." I just realized Wesker had snatched his sunglasses from me and put them on his face.

"We can't leave. Those monsters are out there." Leslie says in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry. We came to protect you." I smiled. "C'mon, our friends are waiting outside."

As we left the room, I realized Wesker was limping. "Did one of those creatures hurt your leg?" I ask.

"It's nothing." He said, leaning against the wall.

I frowned. "Nothing my ass." I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulders. "You're a stubborn man." I said as I helped him down the stairs.

"And you're a stubborn girl."

I grinned to myself. "It happens."

We moved out into the pitch-black darkness and Joseph and Brad walked towards us. "Whoa, Heh, guess you found lots." Joseph said.

"Let's move on to Rosewater Park. It should be down the road." Cybil says.

We moved down the road when the siren wailed again. The darkness began to disappear.

"Hey, watch the road." I said. "It's like all the dark stuff is peeling away."

"The siren must be warning us of something." Brad suggested.

"The siren….." I gasped. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Wesker asks.

"The siren warns us when the darkness comes and when the darkness goes away." I answered. "Someone must be controlling the siren."

"There's a church nearby. I think we should check that out." Cybil suggested.

….

"That must be it."

I pulled the map out from Wesker's back pocket and looked at it. "Yeah, St. Stella Church." I folded the map back up and put it into his back pocket. "Let's check it out."

"Miss…" Leslie pulled on my pants. "That church is bad."

"How so sweetie?" I ask.

Leslie took Steve's hand and looked at the ground.

Cybil brought out her gun and pushed the church doors open. They opened with a loud creak and we walked in.

"This place gives me the creeps." Joseph commented.

I carefully set Wesker down in one of the long wooden seats. "I wonder if anyone lives here."

All of a sudden, the candles that were set all around the room lit up and Wesker stood bring out his gun. "I guess that answers your question." He said.

The four kids crowed around me. "See? I told you this church was bad." Leslie said, clutching my leg.

"Yeah, someone lives here. Shouldn't we be glad about that?" Brad asks.

"I don't know man. This place still gives me the creeps." Joseph said, looking around.

"It shouldn't." a woman's voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Cybil shouted.

We all watched as an old woman walked out from the back of the stage. She wore robes and a veil on her head.

"Who are you?" I ask, aiming my gun.

"There is no need to point those awful things at me. I mean you no harm." The woman chuckled a little. Not darkly, but kinda friendly.

I glanced at Wesker. He nodded and put his gun away. I did the same and then everyone else did.

"My name is Dahlia Gillespie." The woman says as she walked off the stage and down to us. She was barefoot.

Leslie buried her face in my leg and whimpered slightly. Steve looked slightly scared; Leigh gripped Wesker's hand and hid behind his leg while Ashley stood close to Steve.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Cybil asks.

"Yes," Dahlia answered. "And what are you people doing here?"

"We um….came to look for some missing persons." I answered. "I'm sorry, but can we take in private?"

Dahlia nodded and left the room.

"What's up?" Joseph asks as he, Brad and Cybil came close.

"I got a bad feeling about that woman guys." I said quietly. She might be listening. "We shouldn't trust her."

"Shell's right." Wesker says. "We should leave, soon."

"Alright. Let's move out of here quietly so she doesn't notice we're leaving."

All of us quietly moved towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Dahlia asks.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. We need to find the other missing persons and leave." I answered.

"Oh stay."

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at her. "Listen lady, we don't trust you. And frankly, I'm sure you don't trust us either."

Dahlia frowned. "I mean you no-."

"Shut up." Cybil pulled out her gun.

All of a sudden, the siren began to wail.

"Who's controlling that siren?" Joseph asks.

"Nobody." Dahlia answers. "You don't want to go out there. It's dangerous when the darkness comes."

"I'd rather take my chances out there than with you." I said.

"Your friends are going to die. No matter what you do." Dahlia says and grinned darkly.

My eyes widened. "How did you….?"

"I may be old, but I'm not blind." Dahlia said with a frown. "I've seen your friends walk around, looking for the missing persons. This is all Alessa's fault."

My eyes narrowed. "Alessa?"

"My daughter. She's the reason why everything here in Silent Hill is the way it is."

Wesker grunted, leaning against the wall. "We are leaving, now."

"Suit yourself." Dahlia said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent Evil**

**Me: This story takes place during the events of Silent Hill 1, but I'm adding in Pyramid Head and of course, STARS. **

_**Chapter 6**_

We moved down the road in the darkness, shining the flashlights around.

"This darkness is lasting a lot longer than it usually does." Joseph commented.

"Yeah. It usually only lasts for 15 or 20 minutes and now it's been an hour." I agreed. All of a sudden, I saw a figure to the left with dark hair and wearing a dress. Was it the girl who crashed the truck? "Hey, wait!" I rushed after the girl and she ran from me.

"Shell, come back! It's too dangerous!" Joseph shouted.

"Wait!" I yelled after the girl, panting heavily. I had to stop to catch my breath and I looked up to see a hospital in front of me called Alchemilla Hospital. The girl looked at me and then ran into the hospital. "W-wait!" panting heavily, I rushed after her into the hospital.

I took a deep breath and looked around frantically. "Stupid, stupid!" I whispered. I was stupid enough to follow the girl into a hospital while the darkness was still here. "I'm so fucking stupid….."

All of a sudden, I heard gurgling from behind me and I looked to see the same child-like creatures from before. They screeched. I screamed and ran for my life down the hallway. "Help me! They're gonna kill me!" I screamed, only to trip and fall to the ground with a thud. My gun slid away from me.

I flipped over onto my back and scooted away as the creatures came closer. "No! Stay away!" I screamed. I tried to get up, but they grabbed at my legs and pulled me back down. "Get off me! Let go! Get off me! Someone help me!"

Suddenly, the siren began to wail and the creatures backed away, screeching weakly as they began to fade. Too much was going on and I passed out.

…..

_Static…a two-story house is shown. No fog or ash is covering the town. _

_Static and then the same house is shown, engulfed in flames. A young girl's screaming is heard. _

_Static again…house is burning in the background while the burned body of a child is carried out by a man. _

_Static again….girl is shown lying on a bed, covering in bandages. She looks about 7 years old with dark hair. _

_Static…..a man's voice is heard. "You will be Alessa's nurse." _

"_That girl has been damaged beyond repair! How could you just sit by and let her suffer?" _

_Voices fade out and the same girl, only older, appears. She looks tormented….burned and damaged. _

"_Help me….." she whispered and everything went black. _

…..

I heard a faint voice as consciousness began to return to me. It got louder. "Are you alright?" it was clearly a man's voice.

"Ah…..my head….." I put a hand to my head.

"Don't move, you may have a concussion."

I pried my eyes open and blinked a few times before seeing a man before me. He looked to be about in his early 30's. "Who are you?" I ask.

He chuckled as he helped me up. "I should ask you the same thing. My name is Harry Mason."

We shook hands. "Shell."

"Um, have you seen a little girl? Black hair, short, just turned 7?" he asks.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't. Sorry."

He sighed. "It's alright. Cheryl….she's my daughter. Our car crashed and she was gone when I woke up."

"The same thing happened to us…" I said. "My friends and I…we….well, I'm with a special group called STARS and we were informed of a group of missing people. So far…we've found 5 alive and two dead."

"Were you separated from them?"

I nodded. "Yeah…..I don't know where they're at right now."

"Have you met a woman named Dahlia?" Harry asks.

I frowned and nodded. "Yeah. Don't trust her. She's bad."

All of a sudden, we heard a gunshot coming from the examination room. "C'mon." he said and we walked into the examination to find a middle-aged man sitting in a chair with one of the creatures dead at his feet. "Hey…you okay?"

The man didn't answer us.

I sighed. "I'm sorry…..I need to go. I need to find my friends."

Harry nodded. "Good luck."

"You too."

….

I walked down the hallway cautiously and suddenly heard footsteps. I hid by the corner and took a deep breath. I silently counted to three and then rushed around the corner. Flashlights shined in my face and I had to shut my eyes in order not to go blind.

"Shell?"

The light was lowered away and I opened my eyes to see Joseph, Brad, Wesker and the four kids. Joseph approached me and laughed, picking me up and swinging me around. "You're okay!" he set me down.

I smiled a little. "Yeah."

"Why did you run off?" Wesker asks.

"I saw that girl…..the one with the dark hair." I answered.

"_Yo, Barry to Wesker." _

"Yes, what is it Barry?" Wesker had snatched the radio from my belt.

"_We found an old couple from the missing persons list. They're both dead." _Barry answered. _"We got a call from Chris and Jill. They found a couple of teens, both alive." _

"Good, where is everyone at?"

"_Near Alchemilla hospital. Chris and Jill are with us." _

"Good, meet us on the second floor."

"_Roger." _

Wesker put the radio on his belt. "Looks like we're all reunited."

All of a sudden, the siren began to wail and it began to shift to darkness.

"Here we go again….." Joseph muttered.

"Captain!"

We all turned to see the others, with the missing persons, rushing towards us.

"Guys…where's Cybil?" I ask.

Cybil was gone.

"Must've gotten attacked." Wesker answered. "We can't worry about her right now."

"There's no way to freaking escape this place!" Jill says. "We barely got into the hospital before the door seemed to melt!"

"Calm down, we need to find another way out." Brad says.

Leigh tugged on my hand. I looked down at her. "What is it?"

"Alessa's here."

"Who's Alessa?" Rebecca asks.

I thought for a moment and then gasped. "Alessa! She's Dahlia's daughter! I figured it out…Dahlia is in a cult that believes in a God. Dahlia put Alessa in their house and burned it, hoping to impregnate Alessa with the God. It happened and Alessa survived the fire…..but her burns were so bad…I don't know how she survived them."

"Shell, what are you talking about?" Joseph asks.

"Alessa is the one who crashed the truck. She did the same thing to Harry Mason! Cheryl is Harry's daughter, but she is actually the good part of Alessa! Alessa brought Cheryl and Harry to Silent Hill so they could be reunited! Alessa controls the town, the darkness, everything! Her powers are getting out of control!" I answered.

"So…..you're saying we need to leave before we're all killed?" Chris asks.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then I guess we'd better find a way out." Wesker said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent Evil**

_**Chapter 7**_

We moved throughout the dark hospital quietly. "Be careful." Joseph said. "Who knows what lurks in this place?"

All of a sudden, there was a rumbling sound and a gate with sharp points on the bottom began to come down from the ceiling. "Look out!" I lunged at Wesker, knocking him out of the way and both of us ended up on the other side of the gate.

Joseph yelled out, gripping the thick metal bars tightly. "They're too strong!"

Both the captain and I stood up. "What do we do now?" I ask.

"We find another way out." Wesker answered and cocked his gun. "Stay in touch team."

The members gave salutes. "Yes sir!"

We moved in different directions in order to find a way to get back together. "Y'know something…" I began, looking around a corner. "I hate ghost towns."

"Did you now just figure that out?" he asks.

I glared at him.

"What?"

"Do you have to be an asshole about it?" I ask. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess." I cocked my gun.

Wesker did a face-palm and sighed. "Shell, I never said it was your fault. Blame the missing persons."

"But it's not their fault either!" I shouted. "It's this town's fault! Alessa! She's behind it all!" I pounded on the wall. "I need to get out of here before I go crazy…"

"So do the rest of us, but right now we need to concentrate on finding an exit." He said. Suddenly, he pointed his gun at me.

I froze. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Don't move."

"W-Wesker? You're not gonna shoot me…are you?"

BANG

I waited for the bullet to pierce through my body, but it never did. Instead, I heard gurgling from behind me and looked down to see one of the weird dogs. It was twitching. I sighed and shot it in the head, putting it out of its misery. "Thanks." I sniffed.

"Don't mention it."

We moved throughout the corridors before we both suddenly heard heavy breathing. "Is that you?" he asks.

I shook my head. "Sounds like it's coming from…."

"Behind us…." He finished and we both looked over our shoulders and up to see a tall, pale muscular man wearing a….skirt….made from skin and a red triangular helmet on his head. In his right hand was a giant knife.

"What the fuck?" I shouted and we both began shooting at the creature. Suddenly, it reached out and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up.

"Let go!" I choked.

It seemed to tilt its head to the side and suddenly, threw me across the hallway, where I hit my head against the wall and blacked out.

…..

"Ow….fuck, my head." I groaned.

I felt a hand on my back as I was helped up. I pried my eyes open and saw Wesker, who had a cut on his right temple which had blood dripping down.

"Ugh…..what happened?"

"I don't know. That monster knocked me out and I woke up here." He answered.

We walked up some stairs and I gasped, seeing Dahlia, Harry, Alessa and someone in a wheelchair.

"You!" I shrieked, pointing at Dahlia. "This is your entire fault! You made Alessa this way!"

Dahlia cackled evilly. "You care correct child. I was shocked to realize the Talisman of Metatron was being used in spite of the lost soul returning at last – just a little longer and all would have been for naught! It's all because of that man. We must be thankful to him. Even though Alessa has been stopped, his little girl has to go. What a pity!" she cackled again.

Suddenly, Cybil came out of nowhere. "Cybil?" I said.

Cybil pointed her gun at Dahlia. "FREEZE! What in the devil's name….." she was suddenly thrown back and groaned when she hit the ground harshly.

"Dahlia!" Harry shouted.

Dahlia smiled darkly. "Well, well, well. To think you'd make it this far."

"Where's Cheryl? What have you done to her?"

I noticed how much Harry wanted his daughter back and I wanted to rip Dahlia to shreds. "You bitch!" I shrieked and lunged, only to have Wesker hold me back. "Lemme go! I'm gonna rip her heart out!"

Dahlia laughed. "What are you talking about? You've seen her many times, restored to her former self."

Harry frowned. "I'm in no mood for jokes."

This time, Dahlia frowned. "Don't you see? She's right there!"

"That's absurd!"

"It's been a long seven years… For the seven years since that terrible day, Alessa has been kept alive suffering a fate worse than death. Alessa has been trapped in an endless nightmare from which she never awakens! He has been nurtured by that nightmare, waiting for the day to be born. That day has finally come! The time is nigh! Everyone will be released from pain and suffering! Our salvation is at hand – this is the day of reckoning! When all our sorrows will be washed away, when we return to the true Paradise! My daughter will be the Mother of God!" Dahlia laughed evilly.

Suddenly, the figure in the wheelchair and Alessa merged. I watched as a woman in white appeared and I gasped. "What the fuck…is going on?"

"I have no idea…" Wesker seemed as confused as me.

BANG

Dahlia groaned and fell to the ground.

The middle-aged man I saw earlier appeared on the scene. "Quit screwing around! Return things to how they were before!" he shouted angrily.

Harry gasped. "Kaufmann!"

"Did I ask for this? Nobody uses me! You won't get away with this!" Kaufmann was clearly pissed off. I grinned a little. Thanks for shooting Dahlia for me old man.

Dahlia held her wound, getting up. "Your role is over. We don't need you anymore. What do you think you can accomplish by coming here?"

"My, aren't we getting cocky? Bet you can't see this and keep your cool." The old man grinned, showing a vial with liquid in it.

Dahlia gasped. "Aglaophotis? I thought I got rid of that!"

The old man laughed. "All I had to do was plant is somewhere for you to find. And you? Well – it kept you busy. Hah! You're easy! And there's more where this came from."

"Stop it!" Dahlia screeched angrily.

The old man threw the liquid at the woman in white. She screamed and kneeled over and BAM! A giant ass demon thing sprouted from her back!

"What the fuck is that!" I shrieked, pointing at the demon.

"Huh? What the?" Harry said.

Dahlia began laughing crazily. I frowned. "Oh shut the fuck up!" I shot her through the head. "Ah….that felt good."

Wesker raised an eyebrow at me. "How did you ever get onto the team?"

I grinned. "Hey, aren't you the one who put me on the team?"

"Ah yes."

The winged demon roared and lightning began to appear, shooting several places. "Whoa!" I yelled out when lightning hit the ground beside me. "Watch it! Don't try to kill me!" I shouted at the demon.

It growled lowly and sent an energy blast my way. I screamed and jumped into Wesker's arms, seeing the energy ball go through the wall. I whistled. "Glad that wasn't me."

Harry pulled out a gun from his belt and began to shoot at the demon. It roared again and Harry emptied more shoots into it. The demon suddenly screeched weakly and collapsed to the ground.

"Is it over….?" I ask.

The woman in white suddenly appeared.

"Ah!"

"Daddy!" a little girl's voice came from out of nowhere.

The whole place began to collapse; fire was falling from the ceiling. Harry and the woman in white stared at each other.

Cybil got back up and groaned. "Ow….that hurt…."

"Cybil!" I practically jumped out of Wesker's arms and glomped Cybil. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

She smiled and patted my head. "Yeah, me too kid."

I released her and she walked up to Harry. The old man got up, but then a lady with blonde hair came out from the ground and grabbed the old man. He screamed as he and the lady fell down into the dark pit.

I blinked. "Wonder who that was…."

The woman in white handed a baby wrapped in cloth to Harry. He took it and turned to us. "C'mon, let's get out of here!"

We all nodded and the four of us ran towards a light that was seen in the distance. The light faded and we were back in the streets of Silent Hill.

"Jesus Christ! I am so glad that's over!" I sighed in relief.

Harry glanced down at the baby in his arms. She cooed and he smiled.

"Aw…I love babies so much." I said. "So…..should we go find the others?" I ask Wesker.

"Yes. I am sure they should be out of the hospital by now." He answered and began to walk away.

"Wait, thanks for all of your help." Cybil smiled.

I smiled back. "Anytime! Bye!" I said and rushed after Wesker.

"Shell! Captain!" Joseph yelled when he saw us and they all rushed towards us. "We got hold of a chopper. There should be one coming soon."

The sound of chopper blades was heard and I smiled as the chopper appeared.

Everyone cheered. I sighed in relief. _Jesus….finally, we get to go home. _

…

**Me: SEQUEL! Sequel time! **


End file.
